


All We Are

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [17]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, Domestic Billy and Steve, Domestic Fluff, Harringrove, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, hard labor, parents!harringrove, pregnant billy hargrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy and Steve enjoy their last few days of being childless before their baby is born.One-Shot inspired by the song All We Are from the artist Matt Nathanson.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	All We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank @peachwednesday for giving me the inspiration to make this one-shot. I've considered doing a Billy Mpreg for a bit and well here it is. Hope you like it :)

Billy and Steve have been anxiously awaiting the arrival of their little girl. Practically a day away from his due date, Billy has been hoping to go into labor naturally and experience everything from his point of view. He’s a rather special case to the world but with what he has, made Steve love him even more. 

The two were sitting in their bathroom together, Billy was taking a warm bath while Steve sat on the other side of him with his arm resting on the porcelain tub. He sat with one leg extended out and the other folded in, staring at his husband with loving eyes. 

He was in disbelief that his husband went through his entire pregnancy, just about, with no complications. They both knew this was worth a long shot for Billy to get pregnant but with the okay from their doctors, they naturally conceived.

Of course Billy accepted who he was and how he looked, it was just such a taboo topic for people to always make it worse for someone like him. He had to face the face that his body was changing whether he liked it or not and that it would never be the same again. He doesn’t want his baby to feel like she’s some sort of failed experiment because she’s not. He and Steve knew of his condition and were set on having a family together so if this was their way of doing it then so be it. 

Billy was laid back in the tub with his hands tied together, cupping beneath his bump. He would occasionally glance over at his husband and smile seeing that he was being stared at. 

“Like what you see?” Steve gives off a breathy smile and moves his arm so that his head was leaning against his fist. 

“I sure do.” 

“Do you think it’ll happen sometime soon, Stevie?” Billy asked and looked down at his belly that poked out of the water, watching his skin stretch as she moved. “I hope she does.” 

“I do too, babe. But remember your doctor said it may not happen right away and if not then-Then we play god and I have to be induced next week.” Billy sighed, finishing off Steve’s statement. He didn’t want to be induced but if they had no other choice, that was their best bet. 

“I’m sure it’ll happen before then, sweetheart. We just have to be patient.” 

“We’ve been patient for nine months. I’m more impatient now than ever before knowing our daughter could possibly be coming tomorrow.” 

“I know, Billy. We’ve been doing things though to help you go into labor. We’ve been walking, doing lots of yoga, and even taking the baths to stimulate it. Guess she just wants to wait a bit longer.” 

“Yeah well her momma wants her out.” Billy pats his bump and gets a kick in return causing them both to gasp and smile. “I see our little miss has an attitude already, well then.” 

“She definitely gets that from you, Billy.” 

“She does not!” Steve gave him a look and Billy began to smirk. “Okay, maybe she does. She has my attitude, so that just means she may have her daddy’s luscious locks and big brown eyes.” 

“Or her momma’s precious blue eyes that got us to where we are right now.” 

“Well, I guess if she decides to come sooner we’ll find out.” 

“Guess so.” Steve shrugs. 

Billy reaches the drain plug with his foot and pulls it up since he was ready to get out and head off to bed. 

“Babe, some help please?” Steve nods and gets up, holding his hands out for his husband. He gets Billy out of the tub and wrapped in a towel. Billy throws on an oversized shirt with his boxers while Steve was already dressed in a pair of sweats ready for bed. 

They went into their bedroom and removed the many pillows and cushions Billy insisted on having. Billy tossed his body pillow onto the bed and got himself comfortable on it while Steve tried to squeeze in on his side of the bed, clearly annoyed that they have to have this stupid thing in there with them. To him, it felt like another person that got to be felt up by his husband. He misses cuddling with Billy and being able to spoon him every night, but he can’t go against his husband’s wishes. 

With a heavy sigh, Steve made himself comfortable and looked over at Billy who was staring at him with his face pushed against the cream colored pillow. They kissed each other goodnight and before long, were both fast asleep. 

By midnight, Billy woke up and was feeling some cramps. He was rather excited that it may actually be happening, that he might be going into labor. But there wasn’t much of anything just an odd pain which was most likely the baby shifting around inside his belly. He didn’t wake his husband and just stayed awake, wanting something to happen. 

He woke up each night, hoping he would get to time his contractions or to feel what it was like for his water to break. As the week passed, he felt disappointed that he would need to be induced and wouldn’t get to experience the excitement of going into labor naturally. Sunday was the day for the induction to begin, which was six days past his due date. That day dragged on while he and Steve waited and waited until they could check into the hospital at 8 p.m. 

Before they left the house, Steve packed their bags into the car, made sure her carseat was secure, Billy then took one last glance around at their quiet house. A small smile tugged at his lips as he rubbed his bump. By the time they get back, they’re going to be a family of three and have a new responsibility. A daughter. 

“You ready to go, babe?” Steve asks, coming in from the garage. 

Billy looks around one more time and nods his head, taking his husband’s hand, “Let’s go have a baby.” 

Steve pecked his lips and brought him over to their car, helping him into the seat and getting him buckled up. Once he was situated, he got in himself then opened the garage, backing out into their driveway then onto the street, driving towards the hospital. 

When they arrived, they were able to check in and were brought to their requested birthing suite. They wanted to remain as private as possible. 

A nurse came in and did the rundown of what was going to happen once they got settled in. She was very nice and introduced herself as Mandy, a very sweet young lady. After a few minutes of going over everything, she left to get situated. 

Steve helped his husband change into the gown then got him onto the bed with the pillows they brought from home, specifically for the hospital. He made sure they had everything once more and ten minutes later, Mandy returned. 

“Before we do the actual induction, Doctor Sawyer informed me she wants to start you on Cervidil to help soften and relax your cervix in preparation for delivery. This will need to be in place for twelve hours before we can check for dilation.” She explains. “I know it’s such a lengthy process but I promise you are in good hands with us.” 

“I trust you.” Billy smiles at her while she excuses herself to get the packet. 

She comes back and puts on a pair of gloves, before going over to his bed. 

“I’m gonna need you to spread your legs and just relax for me, okay?” Billy nods, closing his eyes while taking a deep breath. Steve holds his hand while she opens the packet. “You’re gonna feel some pressure because this needs to go way up into your cervix but it’ll be over before you know it.” 

She slowly inserts her fingers inside him to create some space and inserts the Cervidil, making sure it was secure. 

“Since this is in place, you have to be laying down for at least two hours unfortunately. I know, it's so boring. But once those two hours are up, I’ll come back and we’ll see if you’re having any cramps then hopefully you can get up if you need to.” 

“Sounds easy enough to me.” 

“Great, well I’ll be back soon until then, get as comfy as you can. If you need me push that button and I’ll be in as fast as I can.” 

“Alright, thank you.” 

“No problem.” With that, she smiles and leaves their room. 

Billy and Steve were left alone again. Steve sat next to the bed while his husband had things either inside him or poking out of him like his IV and the two monitors wrapped around his belly. 

“I guess now we wait.” He says and brushes his thumb across Billy’s knuckles. “We have a long night ahead of us, that's for sure.” 

“Mhm.” Billy hums and gets back to work on his laptop. Mine as well use his time wisely. Needless to say, they did a lot of sitting, watching TV and talking about how excited they were to meet their baby. 

Early Monday morning, Billy was awake and just laying in the bed with his hands pressed to his belly. He wasn’t feeling any contractions but was feeling his baby girl moving around. It was a rather surreal time for them, but for Billy specifically. He’s carried this being inside him for nine months and they were going to meet her soon. It’s crazy how it all works and how she’s actually a part of them. 

He held this connection with their daughter, an unbreakable bond they’ll always have. He’s her mother, sure he’s a guy and people will most likely press him because of it but he doesn’t care. His husband and family accept the choices he’s made for himself and their family and if they can’t accept it then that’s their problem, not his. 

He’s going to be a mom, the backbone of the family. He’s gonna be the one she goes to the most for most things, others to Steve, but they’re gonna have this special bond together that nothing could ever get in between. 

This was something he’s always wanted and to have the relationship with the love of his life, it was like it was meant to be. They were perfectly matched with each other.

By 9:30am, Steve was now awake and had gotten them both breakfast delivered to the hospital by Joyce. It was just some tea and muffins from their favorite cafe. Mandy told Billy it was okay for him to eat early on since he couldn’t eat when they got him started on the Pitocin. 

After they ate, Billy finished his tea and Doctor Sawyer came in.

“Morning boys. How are we doing?” She smiled and rubbed the sanitizer between her hands as she walked towards his bed and checked his chart. 

“Relaxed and tired at the same time.” 

“Yeah? Were you able to sleep most of the night?” 

“Yes and no. I kept waking up because she was kicking a lot.” 

“She’s just getting excited.” She says and puts on a pair of gloves. “I’m gonna remove the Cervidil and see if you’re dilated enough for the Pitocin, okay?” 

Billy nods and spreads his legs as she pulls the blanket away. She gently inserted her fingers and removed the small white strip, then continued on with checking his dilation. 

“Your cervix has softened which is good and you’re measly dilated one centimeter. As tiny as it may be, it’s enough for the Pitocin which is good.” She takes her hand out and closes his legs. “This will strengthen your contractions and according to the monitors you’ve been having contractions about every minute but they weren’t strong enough to feel or do anything productive.”

She then went and got the bag of Pitocin, hooking the tube from his IV to it. 

“You should start feeling contractions in a few hours. Your water may break since it has yet to do so but depending on your progression, we may have to break it manually.” 

“That’s fine, thank you.” 

“Anything for my favorite patient. Is there anything else I can get you guys? I made sure they supplied your room with some things that can be used for labor such as the medicine ball, a birthing bar to help with dilation, and some extra pillows and blankets.” 

“Well thank you but we’re all set.” Billy says as she smiles. 

“Alrighty, well I’ll be seeing you two in a couple hours.” 

For the rest of the morning and early afternoon, they continued to sit around, watch terrible daytime TV and walk the halls. Billy bounced on a medicine ball for what seemed like an eternity but their stubborn baby refused to make any movement south. By Monday afternoon, Doctor Sawyer came in to check him and accidentally broke his water. After that the contractions brought on their A game. He was excited because he knew that contractions, as painful as they were, meant that things were moving forward.

**\---**

Billy wanted to go as long as possible without any pain medication but the contractions were coming a lot faster and a lot stronger than he wanted. 

He was on all fours, leaning against the back of the bed, moaning through the pain. Steve was right by his side, massaging his hips and providing him with ice chips as often as he could. 

“Steve, I can’t hold on much longer. Where the hell is that doctor?!” 

“He’s coming baby. Doctor Sawyer just paged for him, she said it may take him a couple minutes.” 

“It hurts.” Billy whimpers and more tears made their way down his pale cheeks. “I can’t take it.” 

“You’re doing great, love. Just sit tight for a bit longer. Do you want me to do something for you?” Steve asks and hopes he can change Billy’s mood. 

“No.” His husband shakes his head and groans again with another contraction. They were unbearable for him and it sucked just sitting on the sidelines while his partner was in pain. 

Billy couldn’t catch a break in between them to get his breath. Waiting for the anesthesiologist to come was the worst hour and a half of his life. 

“Just one,” He mutters and sits back on his knees. Sweaty covered his forehead and his energy was completely drained. “Just one, Steve.” 

“One what?” Steve asks, confused. 

“One baby and ten dogs. I am never doing this again! Nope! Never.” 

“Alright babe,” Steve chuckled and ran his hands through his curls. “Whatever you say.” 

“I’m serious!” He grumbled. “Agh, where the fuck is he!?” 

Fear and panic ran Steve’s body as his husband was in such discomfort. He hoped that damn anesthesiologist was on his way soon or else he would-

“I’m here, I’m here.” He came into the room along with two nurses, one being Mandy. She sadly smiled at the pair and helped Steve sit Billy on the edge of the bed. His husband had no patience and threw himself onto Steve, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Billy continued to groan and his belly hardened from the strong contraction. 

“You’re gonna get your relief soon, baby. Just keep breathing and relax.” Steve kisses the crown of Billy’s head, feeling his tears soak his shirt. “Just relax, sweetheart. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” 

Billy could hardly hold still for the epidural to be administered due to the pain of the contractions. He felt almost immediate relief once the medication passed throughout his body. The numbing sensation, heaviness in his legs and exhaustion from the contractions knocked him out.

He slept through most of Tuesday, thankfully. However, Steve was so bored while his husband slept. There wasn’t much to do in the room beside watch tv, go on his phone, or read. He made himself a palette on the couch and just laid there, staring at Billy’s sleeping body. His beautiful husband was going to give birth to their baby. What an amazing thing. He was going from Steve Harrington teacher and husband to Steve Harrington teacher, husband, and father. Something he’s looked forward to his entire life. 

**-Late Tuesday Afternoon-**

Doctor Sawyer was sitting at the bottom of his bed with four gloved fingers in his entrance. 

“You are fully dilated, Billy. We’re gonna start pushing, alright?” 

“Finally.” He sighed and stared up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. He looked over at his husband who was smiling and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “She’s coming, Stevie. We’re gonna be meeting our baby girl soon.” 

“I know.” Steve continued to smile while he ran his hands through Billy’s hair. “Are you ready to do this?” 

“More than you know.” Billy whispers. 

As the two shared a moment together, the room around them was getting ready for the delivery. Doctor Sawyer paged for more nurses to come get things ready while she and Mandy were with Billy as his legs were placed into stirrups. Mandy moved his gown up so that his bump and the monitors were on display. 

“Alright Billy,” His doctor sighs and eyes on the machine measuring his contractions. When she sees one starting she turns back to Billy. “Take a deep breath in and push right down into your bottom Billy, okay.” 

He nods and closes his eyes, inhaling through his nose and holds it as he pushes. 

“Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good, let it out and go once more. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Nice job, Billy. One more, c’mon. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Let it out and catch your breath.” 

“Is she coming down?” He asks. 

“A bit. Next contraction I want you to push a little harder so we can bring her down a lot more.” 

“Okay.” He exhales and waits for the pain to start. His epidural was wearing off so he was feeling everything but he was focused on getting his baby here, that he knew he was able to work through the pain. 

“Here comes another contraction, big breath in and push Billy! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good, let it out and let’s go again. Push. Push. Push. Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Good job.” 

Billy released his spent breath and laid back against the pillows while Steve supplied him with more ice water. 

“You’re doing great baby.” Steve says as he holds the bottle close to his mouth with the straw sticking out. He put the bottle back down on the small table and placed his hand back on Billy’s leg while the other was being squeezed by his husband. 

“Let’s get right back into it Billy. Deep breath in, push! Go. Go. Go. A little more, Billy! Push. Push. Push. Seven, eight, nine, ten. Again, deep breath and go. Push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One more, I know you got it in you. Push hard. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. She’s coming, Billy. You just got to push a little bit harder and her head should be out with the next few pushes.” 

However, much to his dismay, Billy pushed for three hours and was still going. 

“Let’s go, Billy! Big push, big push! Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” 

“Ahh.” He groans and lays back against the pillows. His entire body was drenched in sweat and was sore. Mandy and Steve released his legs and let him take another break. After his second hour of pushing, they were removed from the stirrups so that his husband and Mandy could help open him wider some more to get her out, but nothing was happening. 

After three hours of pushing, he was exhausted, and their baby was not making progress. 

“Wanna try again then we’ll go from there?” His doctor asks, wiping her forehead with her arm. 

“Sure.” Billy exhales and closes his eyes. Steve and Mandy pull his legs back again and Billy’s face scrunches together as he pushes. He turns bright red and screams from the constant pain and pressure that was now unbearable and hard to handle. 

“One more big push, Billy. Go! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” 

“ARHH! Please! God!” 

“One more Billy. C’mon! Two, three, four, five, six-I can’t! I can’t push anymore! She’s not coming out!” He cried.

“Well Billy, her head isn’t exactly molding and is unable to fit through the birth canal so I’m afraid we’re gonna have to result in a Cesarean to get her out safely. I’m sorry, but she needs to come out or else she may go into distress.” 

“Okay.” He swallows, feeling the hard lump in the back of his throat. He was devastated and instantly burst into tears. All of the waiting. All of the pushing. All of that, and he couldn’t even have his baby. 

The nurses and doctor prepared for a C-section while he and Steve had some time to take in what was going on. He continued to cry. 

“I feel like this is all my fault, Steve.” 

“Nothing’s your fault, sweetheart.” Steve says softly and sits on the edge of his bed. “She’s just not coming out, there’s nothing we can do. You’ve been pushing and doing all you can, this is not your fault, baby.” He rubbed Billy’s forehead again and gave him a kiss. 

“I just feel so helpless. I wanted to be able to have this experience but everything just went down the drain.” 

“I know baby, but she’s gonna be here soon and we’ll finally have our baby girl in our arms.” 

“I know.” He sniffled and Steve gave him some more water, trying to keep him calm. 

Within a half hour, he was pushed into the operating room to be prepped. He could hardly keep his eyes open. It was a combination of the epidural, exhaustion from pushing and a mess of emotions. The prep went quickly because he already had the epidural. 

“You are numb from your midsection down and I will be cutting just above your groin area to get the baby out. You’re gonna feel some pressure and tugging but won’t feel anything else, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

He was laid on the table and Steve was still right by his side dressed in scrubs with a cap on and a mask over his face. 

“You’re doing great sweetheart. We’re almost there.” He pet Billy’s head and pulled down his mask to kiss his forehead. 

Doctor Sawyer announced she was starting the procedure and Billy took a deep breath as she made the first cut. 

Steve kept his eyes on his husband as she talked through what was happening. Billy had small tears in his eyes and a nasal cannula on his face.

“Here’s her head, lots of dark hair guys.” Billy smiles as does Steve behind his mask. “Here she comes.” 

Billy felt a lot of tugging and pressure on his chest but it soon released once the baby was out. At 6:48pm, their baby girl was brought into the world.

“She’s out and she’s beautiful you guys.” Doctor Sawyer holds the baby above the curtain and shows both Billy and Steve who were now crying harder than ever. 

“Oh my god, she’s here babe.” Steve smiled and pulled his mask down again kissing his husband. Mandy was there with them, taking pictures on Steve's phone per his request. 

Everyone cheered and giggled because their daughter had finally arrived.

They got to see her quickly, and she was looking at Billy. He cried. All of that waiting was worth it. At that moment, he couldn’t care less that his delivery was a roller coaster of unplanned events. 

The doctor cut her cord then handed her off to a nurse so she could be weighed and measured. 

“Go with her.” Billy says and squeeze’s Steve’s hand. 

Steve listened to his husband and gave him one more kiss before walking across the room to his baby girl. The nurse let him cut the remaining bit of his daughter’s cord and he smiled through his tears staring at the beautiful girl he helped create. 

She weighed nine pounds, twelve ounces, and was twenty inches long. She was perfect. 

“Hi sweet girl.” He whispered watching her keep opening her eyes and look at him like she did to Billy. “I’m your daddy.” She held onto his finger while the nurses cleaned her off and Mandy was snapping pictures for them. 

They finally had their precious baby.

The whole C-section procedure, stitching and stapling up was a complete whirlwind. Billy was then moved into a recovery room while their daughter was going to be brought in afterwards. 

He anxiously sat in bed with Steve next to him, out of the scrubs and in his regular clothes again. Billy was exhausted but was eager to see his daughter. 

Mandy came in with their baby girl and Billy cried as soon as he saw her. 

“We’re gonna do skin-to-skin for momma and baby so if you could help untie his gown and we’ll lay her on his chest, maybe even get her to nurse if you’re up for it.” She says. 

Steve quickly undoes the gown and pulls it down as Mandy gently carries the baby over and places her on Billy’s chest. He wraps her arms around her leans down, kissing the crown of her head, breathing her in. “I can’t believe this beautiful baby girl has been inside me all those months.” He breathes out in amazement. 

Billy couldn’t help but cry as he held on his daughter close to him, feeling his baby on his chest. He felt disbelief that he was finally holding his little girl and that he and Steve had created this little chunky monkey. It’s impossible for him to find the right words to describe the feeling of those first moments together with his new family. 

She was everything he could’ve ever imagined. 

Steve stands next to them just admiring them. His husband and their beautiful baby girl. 

With help from Mandy, Billy was able to nurse his daughter for the first time and the feeling was more than what he could describe. 

**\---**

Late Tuesday night, they finally made it to their private room. The nurses were fantastic and very helpful. Since he couldn’t get out of bed, Steve changed a lot of diapers right off the bat. Billy felt bad that he couldn’t pop out of bed to help him or simply pick up the baby when she cried. The best advice he received from his doctor was that she would rather him take pain medication and move around than not take any and not move. 

That following morning, Billy and Steve were awake as was little miss Luna Rae. They were working on getting Billy out of bed this morning to move around some more. 

Steve and Mandy were holding onto his hand while he steadied himself on the floor, taking his time. 

He slowly pushed himself off the bed while keeping a firm grip on his husband and his nurse. Everything about this felt terrifying to him but he knew it was worth it. Once he was up, Nora let go and smiled as he looked somewhat relieved. 

“How do you feel?” 

My abs are really tight so I may need some more assistance but other than that I feel good.” 

“Well we’re here to help.” She says and holds his hand once more. 

Those first few days were somewhat of an adjustment. He needed assistance getting up, going to the bathroom and taking that first, glorious shower. He wondered why people choose to have C-sections. It seemed like he was never going to feel like himself again. But by day five in the hospital, he felt like, “Hey, I got this” and was more than ready to go. 

And when the time came, going home was the best thing. Billy and Steve got to enjoy their new family in privacy and not feel judged on how he was nursing or calming their baby. It felt a huge weight lifted by just being home and getting into their own little routine. A week after her birth, he went to the doctor to have his staples removed. At that point, he was just taking ibuprofen for pain and moving around quite well. He found it crazy how his body can heal and adjust back to normal so quickly. 

**-Four Years Later-**

Billy was laying in bed, four months pregnant with their second child. He was shirtless and was going through some stuff for work on his laptop.

Luna comes in and climbs onto the bed next to him, “What’cha doin, momma?”

“I’m just going through my emails. What are you doing?” 

“I came to see you.” She says and points a small finger at Billy.

“You did?” He asks and kisses her head. She nods and climbs over his legs to “feel the baby” as she calls it. She notices the scar on his growing bump and runs her finger across it. 

“What’s this momma?” She asks. 

He glanced down to where she was pointing and knew she was talking about the faded scar. 

“That is where you came out of.” 

“I did?” She asks, clearly confused. 

“Mhm. When you were done growing in momma’s belly, the doctor had to cut you out so you can live out here with daddy and I.” 

“Is the baby gonna come out there too?” 

“Maybe. The baby’s still growing inside momma’s belly so when they’re done, we’ll go to the doctors then you’ll have a new baby brother or sister.” 

“What will the baby look like?” 

“Well it’s gonna look like me and daddy. You look like daddy but have some of my features as well like my blue eyes. So maybe the new baby will have daddy’s eyes and nose. It’s all part of genetics, baby.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Something you’ll learn later in life.” He tells her and she frowns. “You know since daddy’s coming home from his business trip why don’t we make him something special.” 

“Yeah!” Her face lit up and she jumped on the bed, making Billy’s papers fall onto the bed. “Sorry momma.” 

“It’s okay, honey. How about we go bake daddy his favorite cookies?” She frantically nods and Billy smiles. “Let momma get dressed then we’ll get started on them.” 

She jumps off his bed and leaves his room. He throws on a shirt and closes his laptop then meets his daughter in the kitchen. She dragged her step stool over to the counter and was ready to be her momma’s assistant.

Later that day, Steve walked through the door with his work satchel slung over his shoulder and a small suitcase at his side. He barely made it through as he was attacked by his four year old. 

“Daddy!” She jumped in his arms causing him to drop everything to catch her. “I missed you!” 

“Aww, I missed you too baby girl! I missed you so much!” He hugged her and kissed her over and over again. “Were you good for your momma while I was gone?” 

“Yes!” She smiles and Billy watches them from where he was leaning against the countertop. “Momma and me made you cookies daddy!” 

“You did?” He asks and sets her down.

He then walks over to his husband and greets him with a long kiss. He wraps his arms around his pregnant husband, furthering the kiss before pulling away. “How are my babies?” 

“We’re good. She missed her daddy though.” 

“I missed her too. Both my girls.” 

“Daddy try one! Try one!” Luna shoves one of the cookies in his face and he chuckles taking it from her. 

“Let’s see here.” He bites into it and inwardly moans. “Oh my goodness, this is amazing!”

She giggles and he gives Billy another kiss, then takes him into the living room so they could watch their daughter play. 

Steve laid his head on Billy’s lap feeling his baby and was glad to be home with his family that he missed so much. 


End file.
